unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Julie Cross
Real Name: Julie Yvonne Cross Nicknames: No Known Nicknames Location: Los Angeles, California Date: June 4, 1980 Case Details: Twenty-six-year-old Julie Cross grew up in San Diego County. Sadly, by the age of ten, both of her parents passed away. She was then raised by her brother, a reserve police officer. In 1976, after receiving a degree in criminal justice, she became a police officer in San Diego. During her training, she met fellow recruit Cheryl Myers. The two soon became best friends. After working for the San Diego police for over two years, she applied to work for the Secret Service. In October of 1979, she entered the service, fulfilling a lifelong dream. Although famous for protecting the president, the Secret Service is also in charge of investigating counterfeiting and other monetary crimes. On June 1, 1980, she was transferred to the agency's Los Angeles anti-counterfeiting squad. Prior to leaving for Los Angeles, she told Cheryl that she feared "something bad would happen" to her there. Early in the evening of June 4, she and her partner, Agent Lloyd Bulman, were investigating an apartment in Westchester where a suspected counterfeiter lived. While parked in an unmarked car near Los Angeles International Airport, they noticed a car slowly drive past them. A few minutes later, the car passed them again. It then parked down the street from them. Shortly after that, two African-American men got out of the car and went into a nearby apartment complex. About five minutes later, the men left the complex, got back in their car, and drove away. About ten minutes after that, they approached the officers. The agents identified themselves as law enforcement officers. The driver held Lloyd at gunpoint; he told Julie to drop her weapon, but she refused. Lloyd tried to use the police radio, but was unable to because the car was not turned on. The passenger reached into the agents' car and picked up a shotgun. The driver and Lloyd struggled with the driver's weapon. Meanwhile, Julie drew her weapon, but was disarmed in a struggle with the passenger. As she jumped into the back of the car, he shot her multiple times with the shotgun. The driver attempted to shoot Lloyd but missed. The passenger also tried to shoot him with the shotgun. However, he also missed. Lloyd pretended that he had been shot, so the two men fled the scene. Several witnesses saw the suspects flee. After they left, he went to get help. The other agents were unaware of the shooting until it was too late. Tragically, Julie died from her wounds. Police found a pair of eyeglasses near the scene but had little other evidence. They believe that the sounds of gunshots were drowned out by the sounds of low-flying jets. They did not believe that Julie's murder was related to the counterfeiting operation that they were investigating. They believe that the crime was most likely a robbery gone wrong. However, no suspects have been identified. Suspects: Two African-American men were responsible for the shooting of Julie Cross and Lloyd Bulman. One of the men was about 6'2" while the other was 5'10". Both weighed between 180 and 190 pounds. The driver was described as neatly groomed with a moustache. The passenger was wearing a stocking cap and leather jacket. Neither have been identified. They were seen driving a large, brown, 1970-1972 Buick or Pontiac two-door car with a light colored roof and rust spots on the body. The driver was carrying a .38-caliber revolver with him. Missing from the agents' vehicle were two weapons: a Smith and Wesson .357 Magnum revolver, serial number 8K64150; and a shotgun, Remington model 87, serial number T151476V, inscribed "for law enforcement only". Extra Notes: This segment originally aired on the May 3, 1989 episode of Unsolved Mysteries. Julie was the first female secret service agent to be killed in the line of duty since the agency was established in 1865. Results: Solved. Twelve years after the murder, Andre Steven Alexander was arrested for the 1978 triple murder of a counterfeit printer, the counterfeit printer's girlfriend, and another man in Palms, California. Detective Richard "Buck" Henry recognized Alexander, a former classmate of his, as matching the composite of the passenger in Julie's case. Alexander was convicted in the triple murder and was charged with Julie's murder in 1992. When authorities searched Alexander's parent's home, they found a leather jacket and a knit cap in his closet. The jacket and cap matched what was worn by the passenger; traces of blood were also found on the jacket. Several witnesses, including his girlfriend at the time and two co-workers, testified that Alexander wore glasses identical to those found at the crime scene. Specifically, his optometrist noted that he had glasses to correct nearsightedness; the glasses at the scene were made for that purpose. When asked to participate in a live lineup, Alexander refused, becoming angry and belligerent. Lloyd later identified Alexander as the passenger from a photo line-up. A witness testified that Alexander was driving a medium-sized faded brown car with a lighter colored top shortly before the murder; this matched the description of the assailants' vehicle. A girlfriend of Alexander's testified that he had shown up at her house on the night of the murder covered in blood with a bloody shotgun in a bag. He told her that he had murdered someone near the airport that night. She also claimed that Alexander's family pressured her not to testify. A man named Terry Brock was identified by Lloyd as the second suspect in the case. Authorities found several connections between Brock and Alexander. Alexander's girlfriend in 1980 was Brock's sister. Brock had a child with Alexander's sister. Also, the two had been friends and neighbors when they were children. Alexander also had Brock's phone number in his 1991 address book. On the night of the murder, Brock showed up at his girlfriend's house, claiming that he had to "watch the news" about a female secret service agent that had been murdered near the airport. The girlfriend also claimed that he had a .38-caliber revolver with him two weeks before the murder. After police began re-investigating the case, Alexander tried to contact Brock. He told witnesses that he wanted to make sure Brock was not talking to the police. However, it is unknown if Brock was ever charged in the case. In 1996, Alexander was convicted of Julie's murder and sentenced to death. In 2010, Alexander appealed his conviction. However, the State court upheld his conviction. Links: * Female Agent Slain * Female Secret Service agent slain while on stakeout near LA airport * The U.S. Secret Service is offering a $100,000 reward * U.S. agents hope TV show will unmask killer * Triple killer charged in 1980 slaying of U.S. agent * Convict Linked To Slaying Of Officer * Murderer to defend self at trial * Man Convicted of 1980 Murder of U.S. Secret Service Agent * Killer of U.S. Agent Gets Death Sentence * State court upholds death penalty in 1980 LAX Secret Service killing * S.C. Upholds Death Sentence in Killing of Secret Service Agent * The People v. Andre Stephen Alexander * Julie Cross at Find a Grave * Julie Cross at Officer Down Memorial Page ---- Category:California Category:1980 Category:Murder Category:Attempted Murder Category:Robbery Category:Officer-Involved Cases Category:Solved